Robben
Robben is the player card representing Arjen Robben, a Dutch winger who plays for Bayern Munich as of the start of the 2016-17 season. Robben (2014-15 Version) Other levelled versions: 5 Star - Robben 2 Lv71 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG 5 Star - Robben 2 Lv74 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG 5 Star - Robben 2 Lv76+266 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG ' Robben (Late 2013-14 Version) Arjen Robben's "standard" 5-star card is considered to be one of the better and more versatile wing options available. He is well capable of playing all 4 orange or higher positions. His special skill, Supersonic Winger/The Jet Booster, acts as a combination of 'Speedster and Bullet Shot. The former is a highly desired skill for most wing players and the latter is reported to work well even from out wide. Other levelled versions: ' Robben - New - 1.jpg 5 Star - Robben Lv72 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG 5 Star - Robben 1 Lv73 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG 5 Star - Robben 1 Lv74+186 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG 5 Star - Robben 1 Lv76 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG 5 Star - Robben 1 Lv78 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG Robben (TOP 2014-15 Version) Robben (CLS 2013-14 Version) '''Other levelled versions: CLS_1_-_Robben_Lv72_594_Ultra_(FC_Bayern_Munchen).jpg CLS 1 - Robben Lv80+470 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG ' Robben (CLS 2014-15 Version) 'Other levelled versions: CLS 2 - Robben Lv72 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG CLS 2 - Robben Lv73+544 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG CLS 2 - Robben Lv74+203 Ultra (FC Bayern Munchen).JPG ' Robben (NDS 2013-14 Version) Robben's NDS card is (as of this writing) likely the best (or at least one of the best) right attacking wing option in the game. This card maintains the 5-star card's versatility, but increases to an exceptional 4901 in total stats at level 80. The special skill, The Flying Dutchman (unknown what it evolves to), seems to act like a combination of '''Speedster and''' Bullet Shot' much like the original card. '''Other levelled versions: ' Robben nds 1.jpg NDS - Holland - Robben.jpg NDS - Holland 1 - Robben Lv83 Ultra.jpg NDS - Holland 1 - Robben Lv87 Ultra.jpg NDS - Holland 1 - Robben Lv87 594 Ultra.jpg NDS - Holland 1 - Robben Lv88 Ultra.jpg NDS - Holland 1 - Robben Lv90 Ultra.jpg NDS - Holland 1 - Robben Lv90 263 Ultra.jpg Robben (NDG 2013-14 Version) The lower-end national team version of this card is still a good card for many players. It greatly benefits from being easy to ultra as it does not take any 5* coaches to do so. When leveled to max level, this card should hit a respectible 3455 in total stats. While [[Block Buster|'Block Buster']]/'Knuckle Shot ' isn't a perfect skill for a wide player, it should be useful for an extra goal from time-to-time. Other levelled versions: Robben NDG 1.jpg NDG - Holland - Robben Lv56.jpg Robben (NDS 2014-15 Version) 'Other levelled versions: NDS - Holland 2 - Robben Lv82+594 Ultra.JPG NDS - Holland 2 - Robben Lv84 565 Ultra.jpg NDS - Holland 2 - Robben Lv90 594 Ultra.jpg ' Robben (NDG 2014-15 Version) Robben (NDG 2015 Version) Robben (NDS 2016 Version) Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:5 Star Category:FC Bayern München Category:Holland Category:NDG Category:NDS Category:CLS Category:TOP